In the mobile communication system, when the terminal carries out the data transmission services of uploading and downloading, since an air interface is for radio transmission, a link disconnection appearing in the area with a worse signal coverage is quite normal. After the link disconnection appears, the terminal needs to determine whether to perform a link reestablishment according to the sizes of reestablishment timers (T314 and T315) configured by the network side for the terminal and the current service state, once a reestablishment is initiated, it is required to use the reestablishment timers to monitor a reestablishment process of the link, if the reestablishment is successful before the timer times out, the link can be restored, otherwise it needs to delete a bearer on which the services are transmitted at the moment. The T314 is generally used for monitoring the reestablishment of Circuit Switched (CS) domain services, and the T315 is generally used for monitoring the reestablishment of Packet Switched (PS) domain services. After the Release 7 upgrade, monitoring objects of the T314 and T315 are changed, it causes that a scenario where the terminal cannot process exists.
Before the Release 7 upgrade, the reestablishment timer T314 and the reestablishment timer T315 respectively monitor the CS service Radio Access Bearer (RAB) and the PS service RAB, and the processing flow after the link of the terminal disconnects is that:                when both a value of the T314 and a value of the T315 are 0, or when the T314 is 0 and the T315 is not 0 and the RAB of the reestablishment timer T315 is not configured, a User Equipment (UE) returns to an idle state, and if there is a service requirement afterwards, the upper layer of the protocol stack triggers the service reestablishment.        
When the T314 is 0, all the locally configured RABs of reestablishment timers T314 are deleted.
When the T315 is 0, all the locally configured RABs of reestablishment timers T315 are deleted.
If the T315 is not 0, and the RAB of the reestablishment timer T315 is configured currently, the timer T315 is started; and if such RAB is not configured currently, the timer is not started.
If the T314 is not 0, and the RAB of the reestablishment timer T314 is configured currently, the timer T314 is started; and if such RAB is not configured currently, and the T315 is not started at present, the T314 is also started.
If one of the T314 and T315 is started, a cell update is initiated, with the reason Radio Link Failure (RLFail) being carried.
After the Release 7 upgrade, monitoring objects of the reestablishment timers are changed, the T314 and the T315 respectively monitor the CS signaling connection and the PS signaling connection. The processing flow after the link of the terminal disconnects after the upgrade is that:                when both a value of the T314 and a value of the T315 are 0, or when the T314 is 0 and the T315 is not 0 and the PS signaling connection does not exist currently, the UE returns to an idle state, and if there is a service requirement afterwards, the upper layer of the protocol stack triggers the service reestablishment.        
When the T314 is 0, the locally configured CS RAB is deleted and the CS signaling connection is deleted.
When the T315 is 0, the locally configured PS RAB is deleted and the PS signaling connection is deleted.
If the T315 is not 0, and the RAB of the reestablishment timer T315 is configured currently, or the PS signaling connection exists currently, the timer T315 is started; and if such RAB is not configured currently, the timer is not started.
If the T314 is not 0, and the RAB of the reestablishment timer T314 is configured currently, the timer T314 is started; and if no RAB exists currently, and the CS signaling connection exists, the T314 is also started.
If one of the T314 and T315 is started, a cell update is initiated, with the reason RLFail being carried.
The above scheme has the following problem: after the link of the terminal disconnects after the release R7 upgrade, when the T314 is not 0 and there is no signaling connection currently exists, the UE does not know how to process.